The Objectives of Core B are to (a) maintain and continue developing mechanisms for identifying, packaging, and disseminating research-based information concerning LD identification and intervention; and (b) facilitate training across the Texas Center for Learning Disabilities. For dissemination. Core B will add a focus on instructional practices that improve reading comprehension and self-regulated learning, specifically for students with significant reading difficulties, building on the dissemination work started as part of the Texas Center for Learning Disabilities (TCLD) over the past 5 years. For training. Core B will provide graduate students, post-doctoral fellows, and/or early-stage investigators with opportunities to participate in the Center's programs of research, initiate aligned programs of research, and disseminate their work. Dr. Greg Roberts will be the core director. He will coordinate with Dr. Jack Fletcher and Sharon Vaughn, PI and Co-PI of the TCLD, and Dr. Sarojani Mohammed (Associate Director for Core B). Core B will draw upon the dissemination resources available through the Meadows Center for Preventing Educational Risk and the Vaughn Gross Center for Reading and Language Arts at The University of Texas-Austin and the Texas Institute for measurement. Evaluation, and Statistics at The University of Houston, both of which have additional resources to support dissemination and training efforts. Support was provided for dissemination activities through a separate grant from the Texas Education Agency over the past 5 years. Training functions are coordinated by Dr. Fletcher with Dr. Roberts' assistance.